


Albus y Scorpius se sientan a ver el calamar gigante

by Natalhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychological Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalhye/pseuds/Natalhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advertencias: Albus sufre y con él varios, quería que fuera romántico pero me salió un drama de los míos, pero al parece ya al final la musas se quiso apiadar y cambio.</p><p>Resumen: Albus odia el día de San Valentín, pero es tiempo de cerrar círculos y demostrar que no es tan frágil o débil como todos creen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus y Scorpius se sientan a ver el calamar gigante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).



> Quiero agradecer a Zafy por su beteo express, gracias amiga

La cosa no era sencilla, no nunca lo era, pero esta vez sí que estaba en un buen lío. Y todo comenzó esa misma mañana y ahora no sabía… o no, sí sabía, solo que no estaba seguro de tener esa garra Gryffindor que dicen tienen todos los Potter-Weasley.

Se pateó mentalmente recordando lo que ocurrió ese mismo día... o madrugada.

Odiaba la fiesta de San Valentín, vamos era algo que se usaba única y exclusivamente para vender y tener a las chicas, y algunos chicos, llenos de energía y con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Más todavía odiaba que le enviasen flores, dulces, cartas o cualquier otra ridiculez en ese día. James y Lily se lo pasaban genial, bueno más James que Lily y Rose, el pertenecer a una familia tan numerosa y siendo pocas chicas no era bueno, no si eran Lily Potter y Rose Weasley. La verdad que su hermanita y su prima eran unas chicas muy bonitas e inteligentes y eso tenía a la mayoría de sus primos cuidándoles, pero él no se escapaba de eso, James es alegre y bromista, pero siendo hijos de quienes eran las cosas se ponían extrañas esos días.

Sus padres les habían contado sus experiencias en San Valentín, más su madre ya que su papá no tuvo mucho tiempo de disfrutar esa época a su edad y cada que mencionaban algo sobre San Valentín, su madre se ruborizaba y su padre hacia una mueca extraña.

Cuando entraron a la escuela supieron el porqué y por primera vez sintió lo que su padre debió sentir.

James decía que era halagador que te enviaran una carta cantada por un duende, o lo que fuera, a todos les había pasado eso, muchos creían que con hacer eso de enviarle una carta cantada en San Valentín atraparían a un Potter, como dicen su madre hizo y serian los novios de El-Gran-Error-Harry-Potter.

Ni él, siendo un Slytherin, callado y serio, se había salvado de esa ¿costumbre?, ¿anécdota?, lo que fuera, pero ni él perteneciendo a la casa que pertenecía se había salvado, y por Salazar que aún ahora, en sexto curso, había compañeros Slytherin que, o se burlaban de él a escondidas o le miraban con ojos reprobatorios o acusadores.  
Y su amigo, su Scorpius no dejaba de reírse de él cada que llegaba esa fecha. Por eso, más que nada por eso es que odiaba san Valentín. Sonaba ridículo, incluso cursi, pero se había enamorado de su mejor amigo y compañero, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Y Era curioso, su amigo era gay como él, y como a él sus padres lo apoyaban.

Pero su amigo, nunca había reparado en él como posible conquista, y era en esa fecha, sí, algo más que agregar a los “porqué odio San Valentín”, que recibía montón de invitaciones, regalos y él los aceptaba como si fuera una de esas estrellas de cine que tanto le gustaba a Lily ver por la Tele cuando estaban en casa.

Suspiró, estaba sentado frente al lago pese a que hacía frío porque el invierno aún no se iba, y a que era demasiado temprano para hacer algo más que congelarse y observar al calamar gigante revolverse entre las aguas. Albus Severus Potter, sí, así fue como lo llamaron por la memoria de dos grandes directores y personas. Pero en ese momento él no se sentía como una buena persona. 

La verdad es que quería cruciar al tarado de Willson, que se creía la gran cosa. Primero va y le coquetea a él y como él lo ignora va y le coquetea a Scorpius, y Scorp va y acepta su invitación al baile de San Valentín.

No solo eso, ambos se lo dicen en la cara de lo más felices.

Suspira nuevamente, sabe que su familia, sus hermanos, primos y amigos, están preocupados por él.

Él era un Slytherin, que se presumía de tener las mejores máscaras de indiferencia, frío o un poco calculador, pero a su familia no la engañaba, aún estaba sorprendido que Scorp no se diera cuenta, pero es que no se podía permitir que su amigo se diera cuenta de que estaba que se moría por él.

No con el historial que tenían sus familias, si le costó muchísimo hacerse amigo de ese estirado y frio rubio, no iba a perder su amistad por un calentón. Él mejor que nadie sabía que Scorp no repetía, no tenia novios o pareja estable, decía que era muy joven para esas cosas, que lo mejor era divertirse; además, después de ver la primera vez que a él, a Albus, le rompieron el corazón y lo mal que lo llevó, dijo que él nunca se enamoraría.

La verdad es que fue desagradable su experiencia y la primera vez que sintió el desamor, pero eso no lo detuvo a intentar enamorarse de alguien, lo malo que se enamoró de su mejor amigo.

Observó al cielo una vez más, ahora más claro y suspiró nuevamente. Lo cierto es que desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Scorpius se la pasa suspirando y eso, definitivamente, no puede ser nada bueno. 

Seguro que se le está pasando la hora del desayuno, y que todos lo están buscando con alguna propuesta para el baile, pero no tiene ánimos ni ganas de ver que le cuelguen a alguien solo para olvidar a Scorpius. Solo Rose, Lily y James saben de su enamoramiento, y porque lo hicieron confesar casi a la fuerza. Pero, después de todo, ¿qué se puede esperar de una panda de Gryffindor entrometidos y que además, eran su familia. 

Se puso en pie, sintió como su cuerpo se quejaba, adolorido y frío, tal como estaba su corazón.

—No debí pasar la noche aquí —se dijo fijándose por primera vez en que estaba muy frio.

Hizo un hechizo de calentamiento y alisó un poco su ropa, esperando no parecer tan desastroso, y se encaminó al Castillo y a las cocinas, esperando que nadie lo viera. 

~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~

—¿Alguien ha visto a Albus? —Preguntaba en tanto Lily en el Gran Comedor.

—No, seguro se ha escondido para que nadie lo invite al baile —contestó James con una mueca de disgusto.

—Todo es culpa de Scorp —se quejó Lily, preocupada por su hermano.

—No, es culpa del mismo Al —contradijo su inteligente prima Rose.

—Pero es que Albus no se da cuenta de que es guapo —contestó uno de los tantos pelirrojos. 

—Él es muy despistado, mamá dice que se parece mucho a papá a su edad —contraatacó Lily, defendiendo nuevamente a su hermano.

—Ya Lily, nadie está atacando a Albus, solo decimos lo obvio, cualquiera estaría más que feliz de salir con él pero él solo tiene ojos para el teñido —comentó Hugo hastiado de que cada año fuera lo mismo.

Todos se quedaron callados, todos sabían lo inseguro que Albus se volvió desde que el idiota de Richard le rompió el corazón de la forma más vil y baja, incluso para un Slytherin, y lo peor es que Richard era un Hufflepuff, de esos que se presumen ser bueno y tranquilos. No, si en todos lados se encuentra la mala hierva.

En la mesa de las serpientes, un par de chicos observaba el intercambio entre Potter y Weasley, todos de diferentes casas, pero era más fácil nombrarlos como la manada Weasley.

—¿Qué crees que esté tramando la manada? —preguntó un chico moreno a un rubio.

—Lo más seguro es que estén buscando a Al para que le cuelguen cualquier tipejo para el baile como cada año —todo eso lo dijo con el mayor desprecio marca Malfoy.

—Scorp —se le acercó una chica al rubio —no crees que deberías buscarlo, nadie lo vio salir de su habitación y es raro que Al se muestre evasivo —Scorp observó a la chica con una ceja alzada como recordándole que Albus siempre se comportaba así en esa fecha —Bueno, ya sé, ya sé— se molestó —Albus siempre se porta así desde que ese —menciono con desprecio —se atrevió a dejarle como lo hizo.

—Calla, Leticia, que puede aparecer en cualquier momento y se molestará.

—Va —chasqueó la lengua el chico moreno —Albus es mejor que ese, por muy Potter que sea. 

 

Todos estaban de acuerdo.

 

—Scorp, no crees que va siendo hora de que intentes conquistar a Albus —se aventuró la chica rubia.

Scorpius solo se le quedó mirando con ojos que lanzaban dagas.

—Ni lo intentes, con ella no se puede —soltó una risa el chico moreno —y a mí ni me veas, no sé como Albus no se ha dado cuenta de que estás enamorado de él, y no repliques que te conocemos desde pequeño.

Scorp solo rodó los ojos, es verdad que estaba enamorado de Albus desde que le conoció en primer año, pero Albus solo lo veía como amigo y luego pasó lo de ese gusarapo que le rompió el corazón. No, él no iba a lastimar a su amigo y le iba a encontrar pareja para que por lo menos se divirtiera.

—¡Hombres! —exclamó la rubia, llamando la atención de los Potter-Weasley —son tan tonos con respecto a los sentimientos—y dicho eso salió del comedor indignada.

—¿Y a esta qué le pasa? —soltó el rubio.

—No me mires, seguro está en sus días.

En el grupo de los leones, Lily y Rose se le quedaron viendo la puerta por donde salió la rubia, mientras medio escuchaban lo que se decía en el grupo.

—Ahora vengo—habló Rose.

—Espera, te acompaño —corrió Lily, siguiendo a su prima.

~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~~~SxA~

Albus estaba al fin resignado a lo que se le venía, se dirigió con paso seguro al Gran Comedor intentando colocar una máscara de desdén cada que pasaba y veía esos adornos ridículos de la fecha.

Vio a su amiga Leticia salir del comedor en su pose indignada, sonrió pensando que algo debieron hacer los chicos para molestarla.

Observó al poco tiempo salir a su hermana y prima y dirigirse a la rubia, era curioso el contraste que hacían sus cabellos, tan diferente como la una de la otra, las vio intercambiar algunas palabras y luego como la rubia las tomaba a ambas de los brazos y se las lleva con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

No, no era bueno que se juntaran esas tres, no que la convivencia entre casa fuera buena, pero a como era antes distaba mucho, o eso según su tío Neville.

Se paró en la entrada del Gran Comedor, por suerte los profesores les habían dado el día libre, ya que nadie iba hacer caso a las clases con las hormonas revolucionadas por el baile.

En un extremo estaba su hermano y primo, seguramente intentando ver cuál sería la mejor opción de pareja para el baile para él. Por otro lado estaba Scorp y su amigo Nilton, seguramente intentando, igual que su familia, buscar la mejor opción de pareja. Suspiró, como odiaba que creyeran que no podía tener una pareja por sí solo.

Se preguntó si había sido buena idea aceptar salir con Richard nuevamente, no que fuera masoquista, pero tenía que intentar hacerles ver a todos que era más fuerte de lo que creían y que no se iba a dejar pisotear nuevamente, no que quisiera a Richard o quisiera vengarse, pero la verdad que tenia buenos polvos con él, ahora viendo a todos creía que no había sido la mejor opción salir con él nuevamente.

Se espantó, no pensó haber tardado tanto tiempo en sus cavilaciones como para que ambos grupos estuvieran frente a él observándolo en muda tregua.

—Albus, amigo —lo abrazó Hugo por los hombros —verás, tenemos la opción perfecta para ti, para el baile de esta noche —y aquí comenzaba el show de cada año.

—Calla, pelirrojo, que nosotros tenemos la mejor opción —le jaló Nilton —ustedes carecen de gusto.

—¡Eh! —se quejó el pelirrojo —mira quién habla.

Scorpius y James se quedaron callados observando fijamente a Albus, lo estaban poniendo nervioso, y ¿se habrán dado cuenta?

—No es necesario —habló una voz profunda, era Richard, el chico rubio de séptimo grado que le rompió el corazón a Albus cuando estaba en tercero —Albus tiene pareja —y con eso lo alejó de ambos, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo por la cintura.

Todos los que estaban alrededor se quedaron mudos y asombrados, no, Albus no podía ser tan estúpido para regresar con ese imbécil después de lo que le hizo.

—Aleja tus manos de MI hermano —soltó James de forma contundente, fría y enojada, cosa que era poco frecuente en él —tu, pesado de escoria —le arrebató a su hermano de los brazos —nunca, me escuchas, nunca le vuelvas a poner una mano a mi hermanito.

—¡James! —gritó Albus entre molesto y sorprendido. 

—Nada —ahora fue el turno de Scorpius de jalar a Albus de los brazos de James —, tú no sales con ese —soltó con todo el desprecio del mundo —tú, pedazo de escreguto, aléjate de Albus, nunca oye, nunca le vuelvas a poner una mano encima —soltó Scorpius con todo ese veneno del que cualquier Malfoy era capaz de disponer, nadie lastimaría a Albus y él lo iba a evitar.

—Ustedes no se metan —Richard intento acercarse a Albus, pero una barrera de leones y una que otra serpiente se lo impidieron.  
James estaba tronándose los dedos, solo necesitaba una pequeña señal más para romperle la cara a ese imbécil y se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil él mismo.

Albus por su parte estaba sorprendido, anonadado, enojado, no sabía ni como sentirse. Por un lado estaba alagado que Scorp lo tuviera entre sus brazos, se sentía tan bien el calor de su cuerpo contra él. Pero por otro, todos ellos creían que era tan débil como para dejar que Richard le lastimara nuevamente.

Suspiró, no quería, en verdad que no quería, pero tenía que poner algunos puntos sobre la mesa.

—Primero —habló de forma fría —nadie tiene que defenderme, que yo solito lo puedo hacer, si yo decidí ir al baile con Richard es mi maldito problema y nadie tiene que meterse.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ¿ese era Albus?, Pero… no pudieron hablar más ya que se fue jalando de la mano a Richard que solo los veía con cara triunfante.

—¿Qué putada fue esa? —gritó James sorprendido. 

—No lo sé —se escucho el susurro apretado e indignado de Scorpius —, pero juro que si ESE le pone una mano encima a Albus nuevamente lo mato.

Y todos supieron que esas palabras eran ciertas.

—Vamos a poner las cosas claras rubito —habló James, observando a Scorp —, Tú no me agradas.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Potter.

—Sí, lo que digas —, continuó James con una mueca—, pero de ESE a ti, te prefiero a ti.

Eso fue algo que dejo sorprendido a todos.

—¿Qué insinúas Potter? 

—Que, aunque tú lo creas, no soy tonto, se te nota que sientes algo por mi hermano y no es precisamente una gran amistad como pregonas. Así que, ¿qué planeas para alejar a Albus de esa alimaña?  
Y no pudo decir mejores palabras el primogénito de Harry Potter, eso fue como “magia” alrededor de tan extraño y peculiar grupo.

Pero, ustedes queridas lectoras, se preguntaran que fue eso tan terrible que le hizo Richard a nuestro pequeño Albus.

Pues que siendo un pequeño e inocente niño de solo trece años, Albus conoció el dolor del desamor y la violencia. 

Se enamoró perdidamente de este Hufflepuff, mayor que él, que no vio mejor oportunidad de abusar de su pequeño e incondicional novio. Sí, Albus será todo lo Slytherin que se puede ser, pero cuando cayó en las garras del amor se convirtió más que nada en el juguete de este chico. 

Nadie se hubiera dado cuenta del abuso psicológico del que sufría por parte de su novio hasta que un día este comenzó abusar físicamente del él.

Fue cuestión de tiempo y una vigilancia extenuante por parte de ambos grupo, que se dieron cuenta lo que pasaba y alejaron a Albus de este tipo, y luego llegó la GRAN RUMPURA, no conforme con dañar al pequeño Albus, Richard rompió con él públicamente diciéndole que no estaba a su altura, y un montón de cosas que hicieron que sus bellos ojos verdes perdieran su brillo y con ello toda la precaria seguridad que tenía el niño.

Pocos saben pero fue necesario que Harry llevara a su pequeño con un psicomago, Ginny estaba furiosa y qué decir de sus hermanos, pero no podían hacer mucho, pues el chico se supo proteger y Albus no quería que le hicieran nada. Y lo importante era sacar adelante a Albus.

Desde entonces se hizo una extraña tregua entre las casas, muchos apreciaban a Albus, que sin importar que sea un Slytherin eran bueno y amable con todos.

Pero bueno regresemos a la historia.

Albus dejó a Richard en algún corredor, Richard intentó acercarse más a él, pero Albus no le dejó, estaba enojado y confundido.

Enojado contra todos que le creían un débil y, seguro, idiota, bueno, tampoco fue la mejor decisión el aceptar ir al baile con Richard, no después de lo que le hizo, pero como decía su psicomaga, tenia que cerrar círculos si en verdad quería pasar página, y eso era lo que iba hacer.

Por otro lado, se sentía confundido, Scorp nunca le había abrazado o defendido de tal forma, qué decir de James que siempre que podía se metía con él.  
Pero era el olor de Scorpius el que estaba en su túnica en ese momento. No pudo evitar oler, era su loción, y la forma en que lo abrazó era simplemente reveladora. Ese no era un abrazo de amigo o de hermano, no, ese abrazo era posesivo. 

—¡Ah! No te ilusiones, Albus Severus —se autocastigó para no ilusionarse.

Se tiró a su cama a dormir un poco, estaba horrible con esas ojeras por mucho glamur que usara, necesitaba descansar para lo que se vendría en la noche, seguro su tío ya había enviado una lechuza a sus padres y no le sorprendería tenerlos allí esa misma noche.

Scorpius entró al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto, molesto, pero a la vez satisfecho por el plan que tenían entre la prole de los pelirrojos y sus mismos compañeros. Esta vez ese tipejo no se saldría con la suya. Y entre ellos protegerían a Albus, incluso contra él mismo si era necesario

Vio la cama deshecha a su derecha, es la que ocupaba Albus, lo observó, ni siquiera una manta se había puesto encima, pese a que aún hacía frío. Así era de descuidado su amigo. Le puso su propia manta encima y se le quedó viendo. Su padre decía que Albus se parecía a su padre a su edad, tal vez más alto, no sabía cómo fue el señor Potter, pero con él era amable, no tanto el resto de los Weasley, incluyendo a su esposa, pero no le importaba.

Albus era tonto si creía que no se dio cuenta que permaneció mucho tiempo solo frente al lago. Tal vez ya era hora de arriesgarse un poco e intentar seducirlo, o enamorarlo. Sonrió, de esas sonrisas que solo se permitía con poca gente y que siempre iban dirigidas, en su mayoría a Albus.

Solo esperaba que James lograra convencer a su tío Neville que no les enviara ninguna carta a los señores Potter o su plan se iría al retrete.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Albus se levantó, la verdad que no se había dado cuenta lo cansado que estaba. Observó el dormitorio que estaba vacío, pero que a un lado había una charola con comida, sonrió meneando la cabeza en forma negativa. Eso solo lo pudo haber hecho Scorp.

Tomó el alimento y esperó a que llegaran los chicos para arreglarse para el baile, este no comenzaba hasta las ocho, pero lo mejor era estar listo, y a tiempo, para enaltecer el nombre de su casa.

Se bañó e intentó ponerse lo mejor que pudo, desde su rompimiento con Richard era cierto que su autoestima bajó mucho, pero no era ciego para no ver que feo no era, al principio se acercaban a ellos por ser lo hijos de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió pero de a poco las cosas se calmaron cuando los conocieron. No quería recordar lo que pasó con Richard, pero tenía que admitir que la psicomaga tenía razón, tenía que recordar para sobre ponerse, aprender de los errores para que no le volvieran a pasar y cerrar círculos, eso era claro, y él lo había dejado todo por un largo tiempo, era hora de cerrar esos círculos.

Cuando sus compañeros de casa entraron al dormitorio, se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos, Albus se vía más que bien, de hecho se veía genial, y más de uno no pudo dejar de apreciar a su amigo de los pies a la cabeza, lo mejor es que sus ojos, sus bellos ojos tan verdes como su casa, tenían un particular brillo de decisión que hacía mucho que no le habían visto, y eso no sabía si era bueno o malo, porque todos sabían quién sería su pareja para esa noche.

Albus solo logró ruborizarse como un chiquillo pescado en una travesura.

—Yo… los espero en la sala común —con eso salió prácticamente corriendo del escrutinio de sus amigos.

—Joder, Scorpius, te juro que si tú no lo conquistas, me olvido que eres mi amigo y voy tras él 

—Ni se te ocurra, —protestó Scorp con sus ojos echando chispas —él va a ser mío y nadie se le va acercar.

Todos comenzaron a acercar a sus baúles comenzando a sacar lo necesario para alistarse.

—Pues te recuerdo que ese estúpido de Willson se te adelantó.

—¡Cállate! –gritó Scorpius, aun sin creer que Albus iría con ese al baile, y se fue al baño azotando la puerta.

—Calla, que no ayudas

—Pero, si lo picamos, tal vez haga algo.

—Puede ser, pero no es lo más inteligente.

—Por lo menos intentarlo. 

Todos se dispusieron apresurarse para el baile.

Cuando bajaron no había casi nadie en la sala, Albus ya no estaba.

—Chicos —llamó la única chica del grupo - ¿Qué es eso que Albus va a ir al baile con ese tarado de Willson? –preguntó molesta

—No nos veas, cuando intentamos alejarlo, Albus nos soltó que era su decisión. 

—Pues está visto que no sabe cuál es la mejor decisión para él.

—Cállense y vámonos al comedor, seguro Albus quedó de verse con ese allá para evitar conflictos.  
Y con esto, todos salieron rumbo al comedor, dispuestos a cruciar a Willson si se atrevía hacer otro de sus antiguos actos de exhibir a Albus como si fuera mascota.

—Albus —Richard apreció a su antiguo novio parado junto a la puerta, estaba más bello que nunca y estaba seguro que lo volvería a tener comiendo de su mano —te ves hermoso.

—Gracias —Albus contestó desinteresado, se dio cuenta que en realidad ya no sentía nada por ese chico, tal vez nunca sintió nada —¿pasamos?

—Claro —frunció el ceño, le pareció como si Albus estuviera frio con él.

Le tomó de la mano y lo dirigió al comedor, Albus intentaba alejarse de él, se sentía incómodo y hasta cierto punto con náuseas.  
Todo el comedor calló al verlos entrar juntos, la verdad es que eran los últimos en llegar, como antes, Richard intentó llegar al último de la mano de Albus para mostrarle a todos que ese chico otra vez estaba a sus pies.

—Suéltame —le dijo Albus por lo bajo, incómodo por la situación.

—Pero… —Richard se sorprendió por el proceder de Albus y se quedó parado en la puerta viendo como él chico se adelantó a una mesa vacía.

Albus estaba muy incómodo, no soportaba las miradas que todos le dirigían, tal vez no fue buena idea aceptar esa invitación, se pateó mentalmente, debió buscar una mejor solución para cerrar esos círculos.

Richard no tardó en llegar a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te pasa? —soltó molesto, a él nadie le iba a hacer un desplante.

—Nada.

—Pues para ser “nada” estás muy extraño.

—Estoy cerrando círculos.

Todos en el gran comedor estaba en silencio, aun cuando intentaban hablar bajo se escuchaba perfectamente su plática. En una mesa cercana, serpientes y leones estaban listos para sacar las varitas al menor indicio. En la mesa de los profesores, Neville no podía más que ser un observador y estar presto para retener cualquier ataque. Muchos observaron que ese baile de San Valentín más parecía de esas películas muggles que hablan de masacres.

—¿Y qué significa eso?

—Nada

—¿Albus? —Richard comenzaba a molestarse, siempre fue fácil que se molestara pero no estaba dispuesto a que él chiquillo se pusiera como lo estaba haciendo cuando aun ni siquiera habían tenido un avance.

Albus se dio cuenta de que Richard no había cambiado, se le quedó viendo fijamente, preguntándose ¿qué le había enamorado de ese chico? y no vio nada. Suspiró, lo había superado, por fin lo había superado. Esbozó una sonrisa alegre, por fin había comprendido lo que su psicomago le había dicho con cerrar círculos y ver que había avanzado.

Richard y muchos otros mal interpretaron la sonrisa de Albus, así que mientras a Scorpius, y su familia se les rompía el corazón, a Richard le agradó, así que sin más, levantó a Albus de un tirón y le plantó un beso, primero lento intentado que Albus correspondiera, pero eso no sucedió, sin esperarlo sintió un empujón que lo dejó tirado en el piso.

—¿Qué demonios? —pregunto sorprendido, Richard.

—Nunca, me escuchas —Albus se incorporó a la altura de Willson y le habló con una voz fría y segura —, ¿lo oyes?, nunca me vuelvas a tocar, no soy aquel al que pisoteaste, ya no soy ese Albus así que ni se te ocurra volver a intentar ponerme una mano encima.

Todos en el Gran Comedor estaba estupefactos, sorprendidos y a otro tanto les volvió el alma al cuerpo. James y Lily no podían de dejar de ver a su hermano orgullosos y felices. Scorpius estaba asombrado y complacido de ver regresar a su amigo, más seguro de sí mismo.

Albus se enderezó e intentó alejarse a la puerta, estaba feliz, por fin había logrado ver que no sentía más miedo de Richard, por fin podía seguir adelante y, tal vez, intentar algo con Scorpius.

Todo pasó como en cámara lenta, Richard se levantó más que enojado y no dudó en sacar la varita y atacar a Albus por la espalda. Decir que fue el peor error que pudo comentar estando en un salón lleno de profesores y alumnos que le tenían poca estima era poco, Scorpius que se estaba acercado a Albus para acompañarle fuera del salón solo logró empujar a Albus y caerle encima mientras la maldición que le envió Richard pegaba contra las puertas del comedor. Los Potter-Weasley por pura inercia sacaron sus varitas y enviaron al agresor diferentes tipos de hechizos. Los profesores alarmados no pudieron hacer mucho y al ver el estado en que quedó su alumno de séptimo, no pudieron más que estar sorprendidos. Willson quedó bastante mal parado. 

No hubo de otra que llevar al joven a la enfermería, por suerte ninguno le envió hechizos muy poderosos, bueno, ninguno excepto James Potter, pero eso se podría cubrir diciendo que fue efecto de los hechizos en conjunto.

Albus estaba sorprendido, mentiría si no dijera que esperaba una reacción de ese calibre del chico, lo que lo tenía sorprendido era el hecho que Scorpius se le tirara encima para protegerle. Eran amigos, sí, pero no pensó que estaría en ese momento tan cerca como para protegerle.

—Albus, ¿estás bien? – los ojos grises de Scorpius le veían preocupados, le estaba registrando con la mirada por si tenía algún daño —¿Estás seguro? Juro que si ese estúpido te daño voy a la enfermería y termino con él.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien.

Albus no era tan tonto como los demás imaginaban, sabía ser observador cuando se lo proponía y lo que vio en el rostro de su amigo le dejo gratamente sorprendido. No lo pensó dos veces, aun en el piso, con Scorpius sobre él le plantó un beso lleno de sentimiento.

Scorpius se quedó sorprendido por el agarre de Albus en su túnica e intentó alejarse, pero Albus no se lo permitió, pensaba que Albus estaba en shock por lo ocurrido, pero esa lengua traviesa intentando entrar en su boca le ganó a su raciocinio y se dejó llevar.

No importaba que estuvieran rodeados de más de la mitad del colegio, que el baile era solo para cursos superiores, ni que la manada o sus compañeros de casa en ese momento estuvieran lanzando vitoreos, lo único que le importaba a Scorpius H. Malfoy eran esos cálidos labios. Tan dulces como algunas vez imaginó y que por fin probó.

Albus por su parte estaba maravillado, siempre pensó que los labios de Scorp eran suaves pero esto lo superaba todo, sentía tantas cosas a la vez, cosas que nunca sintió con Richard y se dio cuenta lo tonto que fue para no intentar algo como aquello antes, cierto que los Slytherin son astutos, y no eran como los Gryffindor que se lanzaban de cabeza, agradeció esa parte Gryffindor que tenía para arriesgarse, porque al parecer estaba valiendo la pena.

Scorpius fue tornando el beso más posesivo, más candente. Hasta que sintieron que alguien les echaba agua en la cara.

—¡Ey! —gritaron ambos separándose y levantándose del piso de golpe.

—Chicos, que hay menores de edad en este lugar —habló con burla una rubia.

Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados y que Lily, y alguna que otra chica al menos, estaban completamente ruborizadas.

—Erggg ¿lo siento? —se atrevió a decir Albus hacia su hermana.

—No lo sientas —soltó James, alegre como si hubiera recibido el mejor regalo de navidad —, y tú rubito, ya sabes que tendrás a la manada, sí, sabemos que nos llaman así, tras de ti si le intentas hacer algo a Albus, y te advierto que no te debes preocupar tanto de mi como lo debes estar de Lily y Rose —ambas se ruborizaron aún más por la declaración, mientras Albus hacia muecas extrañas —, porque si pensaste que esa venganza sobre el gusarajo fue idea nuestra, estás en un gran error, estas niñas son de temer.

—Cállate, James —le golpeó el brazo Rose —si no quieres que apliquemos nuestras tácticas vengatorias contigo también. 

—¡No! —exclamó espantado —yo solo decía.  
Y todos comenzaron a reír haciendo desaparecer la tensión de lo sucedido. Los profesores estaban de cierta forma complacidos con el final feliz de las cosas, una pena lo que el joven Willson intento hacer, pero era mejor que el mismo Albus se defendiera y les mostrara que era un Potter en toda la extensión de la palabra.  
Sin más comenzó la fiesta de San Valentín y todos comenzaron a comer, bailar o bromear en grupos, Scorp tomó a Albus de la cintura y lo pegó a él, sacándolo a bailar, era hermoso verlos bailar a un ritmo tranquilo. Sus cabellos contrastaba y sus miradas eran de conocimiento y reconocimiento, ahora estaba más que claro que eran pareja y tenían la aprobación de la manada.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Albus.

—No lo sé, en realidad supongo desde segundo, pero no me atreví a romper nuestra amistad si algo salía mal —Albus se acurrucó en los brazos de Scorpius, él era un jugador de Quidditch y estaba en forma, Albus era más de tranquilidad y poco ejercicio.

No hubo más palabras, tenían años siendo amigos y a veces se asustaban de lo compenetrados que estaban, hubo un momento que se alejaron por culpa de Richard, pero lo superaron.

—Sabes que siempre estaré aquí primero como amigo, ¿verdad? —habló Scorp.

—Lo sé, gracias —y le dio un beso suave.

Era el inicio de una relación.

La fiesta continuó con bromas y alegría para casi todos, no todos tuvieron una cita de ensueño, mientras otros comenzaron o siguieron antiguos romances. 

Al día siguiente Lily, Rose y Leticia les hicieron saber que tenían una sorpresa para ellos. Les habían preparado una habitación con comida y bebida. 

Decían que su plan era encerrarlos en esa habitación hasta que se confesaran que ambos se querían y se dejaran de juegos, que los tenían locos a todos sus amigos; e incluso exasperados a algunos contrincantes, porque vamos, Albus pasó por un trauma con esa relación con Willson, pero Scorpius siempre estuvo con él, dispuesto a superarlo y como su guardaespaldas personal.

Los únicos tontos que no se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos eran ellos, y, como las tres chicas dijeron, eran tontos. Así que, en vista que no fue necesario secuestrarlos y encerrarlos, había dejado todo listo para que pasaran una tarde agradable ese día. James no estaba muy convencido que fuera lo mejor, vamos, que aceptara al rubio como el nuevo novio de su hermanito no significaba que iba a dejar que esos dos comenzaran a follar así como así, no señor, que era el hermano mayor y primero el rubiales tenía que pasar por un arduo interrogatorio para saber sus intenciones con Albus.

Albus solo rodó los ojos y sacó a todos del salón que habían preparado las chicas.

Por suerte, el matrimonio Potter recibió una extensa y aclarativa carta de parte de Neville, les relataba los hechos ocurridos con su hijo Albus, y eso los puso felices aunque un poco comprometidos. Ese mismo día Harry y Ginny había decidido separarse pues ya no existía la chispa que antaño había en su vida, contrario a eso, ambos había girado la cabeza y encontrado ese algo que faltaba en su matrimonio con otras personas.

Después de un tiempo, la pareja se separo y sus hijos lo tomaron, aunque sorprendidos, de la mejor manera. Harry con el tiempo se volvió a casar, para nadie fue sorpresa que se casara con el estirado y malhumorado de Draco Malfoy, Hermione decía que esa obsesión del uno por el otro se notaba desde el colegio y que tardaron mucho en por fin ponerle punto final, y daba gracias a Merlín y Morgana que Albus y Scorpius no hubieran sido tan lentos como sus padres. Ginny rehízo su vida con un compañero del profeta, un reportero que dirigía la sección internacional y con él cual había tenido que viajar en conjunto por motivos de trabajo.

Albus y Scorpius no hicieron el amor en esa primera cita orquestada por las chicas, eso fue más adelante, pero no implicó que al año siguiente no lo hicieran, ya sin Willson en el colegio y ninguna sombra que opacara su vida, Albus volvió a ser ese chico que era antes, Scorpius estaba más que alegre que su ahora novio fuera fogoso y no ponía pegas para hacer el amor a casi cualquier momento. Vamos que tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido, decía Albus.

El siguiente San Valentín fue más alegre y divertido, James ya no estaba en el colegio pero aun así los mantenía vigilados por medio de Lily, no que creyeran que el rubio le iba hacer daño a su hermanito, pero esa vena Gryffindor no la podían dejar. Así que, al año siguiente tuvieron que hacer mil y uno cosas para escapar y tener su San Valentín para ellos solos.

Albus, observó el lago, vio el calamar gigante agitando las aguas. Era curioso como aun, después de tanto tiempo, le daba por ir al lago y ver ese espectáculo.

Sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda.

—Sé que estas allí Scorp.

—¿Cómo?

—Siempre lo supe, siempre supe que alguien estaba aquí mientras estaba en el lago, no esperaba que fueras tú, pero siempre lo quise.

—Yo… –se sentó junto a su novio.

—Gracias —habló Albus, dándole un beso suave, lleno de sentimientos.

—De nada —y jaló a su novio sobre su regazo. 

Ambos se quedaron viendo el mover de las aguas por el calamar, cualquiera vería extraño el estar observado ese tipo de cosas, pero no para Albus y Scorpius que les tranquilizaba el alma.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Se declararon por primera vez, ¿qué iba a pasar en el futuro? No lo sabían, pero sí sabían que ese último San Valentín que vivirían en el colegio seria deferente, porque se tenían el uno al otro.

Fin


End file.
